In vehicles, such as electric cars and hybrid cars, which are driven by a motor, since batteries for driving vehicles are heated (become hot) by power generation, it is necessary for the batteries to be cooled, and because of this purpose, the batteries are cooled by feeding cooling air by a cooling device.
Conventional vehicle battery cooling devices include one, such as described in Patent Document 1, in which a battery case is disposed in a space between a pair of right and left side panels in rear portion of a vehicle while a duct which communicates a cooling fan and the battery case with each other is disposed in a space between the battery case and side panels in a width direction of the vehicle.